


Rebound Relationships

by JustSuperMione



Series: R/Hr canon missing moments [22]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Book 6: Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince, F/M, Missing Scene, Romantic Comedy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-29
Updated: 2013-05-31
Packaged: 2017-12-13 08:51:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 14,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/822394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustSuperMione/pseuds/JustSuperMione
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Ronnie" Hermione purred. "A rebound is a relationship that someone starts after a long term significant romantic relationship finishes... just to fill the void." Ron and Hermione viewpoint of THE break-up and aftermath; the Quidditch pitch, man-wiches and the eyelash incident. Hermione give comforts... Ron learns. R/Hr moments HBP. Read on it's own but part a wider missing moment world</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The break-up!

**Author's Note:**

> This is the start of Rebounding Relationship, the fic answering the question what did Ron and Hermione do after the break-up. Prelude, the actual being dumped part. Ron is a coward. Hermione shouts, Lavender yells and the Common Room audience is unsurprised. Importantly, Ron and Lavender do FINALLY break-up.  
> The beginning of this story is taken directly from Half Blood Prince, chapter After the Burial pages 446-447.

The sun was low over the Forbidden Forest tree line when they knew the moment came. Neville and Seamus were playing chess. Dean was waiting for Ginny to finish some homework before undoubtedly finding a quiet corridor to snog in. Better yet, no one had seen Lavender Brown in over an hour. _Everything was ordinary enough for something extra-ordinary to happen,_ Ron thought.

It was time to set their plan into motion. Harry was going to get this memory of Slughorn’s.

As he got up from his seat, Ron felt a wave of complete exhilaration. Hermione was helping them to break rules; there wasn’t anything sexier than that. Oh, other than _angry_ Hermione. Or... er... _brilliant_ Hermione..! He sighed _sexy versions of Hermione; he could list them all day._

They pretended to be going to their rooms. Harry darted up the stairs first; Hermione took the middle allowing Ron to guide her by the small of her back. He knew he’d pay for this later but he couldn’t help it... Earlier today, they’d been rolling in the grass, tickling each other. He was addicted to touching her _again_.

Fortunately, Harry didn’t notice; he resolutely headed for his trunk. Hermione went over to his bed. She _knew_ he slept there and collapsing onto it. Her hair sprayed over his bed covers, her arm’s rested above her head. _Now that’s sexy!_ Ron raised his eyebrow at her and she rolled her eyes. It wasn’t the time to think about _that_. He sat beside her.  She rose quickly and playfully mussed his hair before ignoring him and staring at Harry.

Ron wanted to retaliate with more than a wry smile but now wasn’t the time. He too, turned towards his best mate.

Harry was getting up, earwax colour socks in hand. He, Harry, unrolled the ugly socks to reveal the little bottle that had ruined Ron’s relationship with Hermione. He glanced at her nervously; she was biting her lower lip. Harry turned to them eagerly.

“Well, here goes,” said Harry raising the bottle to his lips, taking a calculated gulp. His featured lighten, as if all his cares had evaporated. He gave a confident smile, which was unnerving.

“What does it feel like?” whispered Hermione, looking fascinated.

“Excellent,” he replied in a un-Harry-like tone, chucking the bottle onto his bed. “Really, excellent...” he said self-assuredly. Ron momentary wondered whether he’d be like this if his parents hadn’t been killed. “Right... I’m going to Hagrid’s.”   

“What?” he heard himself chorus with Hermione, who leaped off his bed.

“No Harry,” Hermione said forcefully. “You’ve got to go and see _Slughorn_ , remember?”

“No,” Harry confidently said. “I’m going to Hagrid’s; I’ve got a good feeling about going to Hagrid’s.” Ron couldn’t believe this; what did Hagrid and his spider funeral have to do with Slughorn?

“You’ve got a good feeling about burying a giant spider?” Ron asked bewildered. Hermione grabbed the bottle.

“Yeah,” Harry replied, pulling on his Invisibility Cloak out for his bag. Ron’s stomach sank. “I feel like it’s the place to be tonight, you know what I mean?”

“No,” Ron and Hermione said together, both looking alarmed.

“This is Felix Felicis, I suppose?” Hermione asked anxiously, holding the bottle up to see it better. “You haven’t got another little bottle full of – I don’t know-,” she said appealing to him desperately.

“ _Essence of Insanity_?” Ron supplied, as Harry flamboyantly whipped on his Cloak. There was disembodied laughter, musical, loud and carefree; very un-Harry-like.

_Merlin, this isn’t good_ Ron thought gloomily remembering that this was his idea. He looked towards Hermione who appeared as alarmed as he felt. She stashed the bottle back in Harry’s trunk.

“Trust me,” said the voice with only a trace of Harry remaining. “I know what I’m doing... or at least...” the confident voice said moving quickly away. “Felix does.”

_Oh Merlin, they had to stop him_ Ron thought desperately; grabbing Hermione’s hand, following what he hoped was close behind him. When they got to the near the end of the boys stairs he remembered he wasn’t suppose to hold Hermione hand so let go. They continued downward until...

“What were you doing up there with her?” shrieked a shrill Lavender suddenly appearing in front of the three of them.

“Urm... er...” he stammered. _Following Harry_ Ron thought desperately. Lavender, he realised, hadn’t seen Harry emerging from the boys dormitories... so she thought... It was the two of them. _Bloody Hell!_ “We didn’t... We weren’t...”

“Don’t push me, please, Dean,” Ginny said, sounding highly annoyed. Ron looked over the top of Lavender’s head to see his sister in front of the portrait hole. He stepped off the boy’s staircase to get a better view. “You’re always doing that; I can get through perfectly well on my own...” The portrait hole closed, Harry was gone. Lavender was looking expectedly at him. He had no idea what to say. His best friend was off doing what Felix said instead of what he needed to do. His sister was starting to shout at Dean. And he’d marry Hermione in five minutes if he could. _We didn’t and we weren’t... were the best she was going to get..._

Ron felt like he’d been stunned. He wondered whether Fred, George... even Malfoy had somehow stuck into the tower and cursed him. The big brother part of him wanted to help his sister to deal with Dean but there was Lavender... shouting and unhappy. Shirking and he hoped to Merlin she wouldn’t cry. Fortunately, Hermione came to his rescue.

“Nothing, we were only talking,” Hermione said louder than was really needed for a private conversation. Ron, then, realised that this wasn’t going to be a private conversation. They were high up in full view of everyone. Lavender was looking between him and Hermione expecting a better explanation than that. “Everyone... er... Go back to your knitting.” Hermione added masking the lame command with her best Prefect tone. “Nothing to see here!”

Lavender’s mind appeared to be working, or maybe she had gas, he really had no idea. He didn’t know Lavender; therefore, he didn’t know what to say to her.

Hermione placed her hand on his arm appealing for him to speak. The touch was familiar and comforting yet still thrilling. Lavender clearly didn’t feel that way because she started shouting again.

“I can’t believe this,” Lavender said dramatically. “Miss Goodie Two Shoes. Who’s ridiculously high marks are only surpassed by her ridiculously ugly hair had to be a boyfriend stealer.” Unhelpfully, Ron thought: _I was Hermione’s kind-of-boyfriend before I was yours_. Lavender, however, didn’t know this so continued: “...Best gossip ever. BUT WHY DO YOU HAVE TO TRY AND TAKE MY WON-WON.”

“LAVENDER,” Hermione snapped angrily. Ron knew she hated that nickname as much as he did. “We were just _talking_!” she placed special emphasis on the last word. Hinting that that’s the story he should be going with. He knew she was desperate for him to stop being cowardly. Hermione urged him on by touching the small of his back. _Merlin, he loved it when she did that._

“Talking, talking? Don’t make me laugh,” Lavender snorted in a very ugly way. “The only reason you’d need to be up there talking is Harry stuff.” Ron snuck a look at Hermione; but Lavender wasn’t done pressing her point. “However, seeing as I didn’t see Harry coming down the stairs with you... We all know it wasn’t that!” Ron had to admit that she had a point: _darn it!_ Lavender sounded aggressive and a bit manic. Now, he didn’t dare look directly at Hermione. He glanced over to his sister. Petite Ginny shouting was making six foot Dean cowl.

"Why couldn't you just  _talk_  in the common room like any normal _'platonic'_  friends? If that's what you were really doing?" Lavender asked shrilly, clearly waited for a response. He had none other than; _he just loved having Hermione in his room_. Manic Lavender wasn’t done shouting. "I'LL TELL YOU  _WHY_  BECAUSE YOU WEREN'T  _TALKING_. THAT'S  _WHY_. YOU WERE  _SNOGGING_ ; HAVING AN  _AFFAIR,_ " yelled Lavender getting shriller.

_But an affair; how could he have an affair with Hermione when she was his entire life while you, Lavender, are just a girl he used to snog a lot? Well, she was his girlfriend, he supposed. How had that happened again? Oh yeah. He’d been angry at Hermione and Lavender was being nice to him. Then, they were snogging – somehow, after the yellow bird attack; Lavender had referred to him as her boyfriend and he hadn’t corrected her._

On the other side of the room, Ginny paused in her tirade and looked past him to Hermione. Ginny smiled slyly. Dean, the one who didn’t want his relationship to end, started talking.

_Oh Merlin. What if this relationship with Lavender didn’t end? Somehow, they’d end up married and miserable... He’d have to watch Hermione go out with different tossers; never being hers._ He was snapped out of that nightmare by a sugar sweet tone from Lavender.

“I’m the one you should be taking up there not _her_...” Ron shudder the tone was so like Umbridge’s. _Why would he take Lavender to his bedroom? He didn’t want to be with Lavender. He wanted Hermione; he loved Hermione.  He had to break this thing off with Lavender, tonight._

“LAVENDER,” he barked realising this was the wrong tone to calm the situation. He took a deep breath and said the first thing that came to mind. “We’d take Veritaserum, if we thought it would prove to you that Hermione and I weren’t snogging up there,” Ron honestly admitted; Hermione helpfully nodded. It was a bluff because there was no way any of them could get that potion. Lavender looked shocked that he’d suggested Veritaserum but still unconvinced. 

“Would it prove that you two have NEVER kissed?” Lavender shouted calling his bluff. _Bloody Hell_ he thought _why did he mention Veritaserum?_ _There was no way that they should be allowed Veritaserum_. _We’ve been snogging on and off since I was thirteen; from the best way to end an argument, to good luck kisses, Christmas traditions and pinky promises! Not to mention all the stuff Dumbledore teaching Harry!_ He was suddenly stumped. He couldn’t contradict her and neither could Hermione.

From the corner of his eye, he noticed his _friend_ looked as innocent as he felt. The Common Room audience of student, portraits and Nearly Headless Nick started to mutter.

“I KNEW IT!” Lavender exclaimed horrified pointing her fingers between the two of them.

“WE’RE-JUST-FRIENDS,” Ron heard himself bellow. Hermione moved close enough for him to almost touch. Yelling at Lavender wasn’t the answer he needed to calm Lavender down. He calmed to a soothing tone. “Best friends.”

“Friends: is that what you call it?” Lavender snorted again. It wasn’t very attractive. Not for the first time, Ron wondered what had drawn him to this blond. He wanted to reply when Hermione jumped in.

“Yes, Lavender that’s what we call it,” Hermione shot back angrily. “Friends talk. But then again you know my opinion on that already. _Friendship_ and _communication_ are the foundations of any _long term significant romantic relationship!_ As his girlfriend you should be used to that aspect of your relationship.” She said in a loftily voice; before an adorable self-righteous smile played on her lips. _Merlin_ , Ron wanted to kiss those lips.

_Long lasting significant relation with Hermione_ he thought _BRILLIANT_.

“Yeah, I know your opinion on my boyfriend, Hermione,” Lavender choked. “Everyone does. Just like I know your motivation for the past couple of months; you think he was only ever going to be yours: that I somehow stole him off you. But you were wrong. You didn’t feel betrayed that he picked me not you. That emotion was old fashioned jealousy because he was never yours.”

_Jealous_ _Hermione_ thought Ron dazed _DOUBLE BRILLIANT_!

“And now you want him ‘back’, trying to steal him away from me,” Lavender said stamping her foot. “After tonight, we’ll still be together stronger than before... And he won’t even acknowledge your existence,” she said with a gloating smile grabbing Ron’s hand, tugging him towards her. Hermione rightly stood her ground; Ron, however, physically recoiled from Lavender grasp. This both shocked and hurt her.

Lavender started swearing. Her rant was so bad that it was like a blue mist descended over the Common Room. Eventually, Lavender calmed down enough to attack Hermione with all the hate and rejection she felt.

“What I can’t believe,” Lavender breathed with furious distain. “Is how you’ve had us fooled for so many years Hermione?” Then, she started to use her favourite tactic against Hermione; mocking. “Miss _Prim_ and _Proper_...” when she saw that Hermione didn’t care, she changed her approach. “But now we can see you for what you really are a common boyfriend stealer,” this last part she spat, raising her hand to slap Hermione.

Without thinking, Ron stopped Lavender’s hand before it made it to Hermione cheek. Catching her wrist, firmly enough so she couldn’t strike Hermione whilst remaining gentle enough so Lavender wouldn’t be hurt. Rage made him shake.

Lavender trying to hurt Hermione was crossing the line. This had to end.

From the corner of his eye, he noticed an angry Seamus half rise from his seat; forgetting about his game with Neville. Part of Ron wanted the Irish man to come up and punch him, to curse him at the very least; for hurting his friend. When he was in Seamus’ position before Christmas; he hadn’t shown that much restraint; in an abandoned corridor as Cormac tried it on with an unwilling Hermione... Ron had only just managed to not deck him; resorting to his slug curse instead.

“Don’t you _ever_ lay one finger on Hermione,” he snarled in a low voice, releasing her wrist. Seamus sat back down; wand at hand, ready to fight. Ron continued his warning. “If you ever hurt her, in any way; magical or otherwise; I won’t be responsible for my actions.”

Gone were Ron’s feelings of shock and guilt at being caught with Hermione in an innocent yet compromising situation. The simple fact was that Lavender was about to hurt Hermione; this had to be end. Lavender must have released this too because she looked about ready to scream blue murder again. After a seething pause he justified himself:

“And anyway Lavender, Hermione didn’t steal me,” he said firmly suddenly he realised what he’d said and changing tact. “She hasn’t...” _No wrong wording_ , he thought. “Wouldn’t,” _Nope still wrong_ , he thought... then he remembered Bill’s last letter. “What I mean is; I realised ages ago that we were best off as friends; you and me.”

“DON’T YOU DARE DUMP ME RONALD WEASLEY!” Lavender roared; looking more manic than before. “AFTER ALL THE BULL YOU’VE PUT ME THROUGH... NO CHRISTMAS OR VALENTINES PRESENT,” Ron really did fell guilty now: _this year he’d bought Hermione a watch necklace for Christmas and matching earrings for Valentine’s Day. Not that he’d given her the earrings yet._ “ALL THE RUMOURS AND WHISPERS AFTER YOUR BIRTHDAY...” _It was Hogwarts_ Ron reasoned _there’s always story’s floating around_. _Some false, like Hermione snogged Victor Krum; some factual, like he and Hermione messing around together in Hogsmeade today_. “WHAT HAPPENED TO YOU HATING HER?” asked Lavender astonished and angry. _Hating Hermione? He could never..._

“I NEVER HATED HERMIONE!” Ron bellowed back. “SURE I WAS ANGRY AND UPSET AT HER FOR...” _thinking she’d snogged Krum: which she hadn’t_. “SOMETHING... BUT I COULD NEVER HATE HERMIONE.”

Then, automatically, without a second thought, he looked openly at Hermione for the first time since they’d been cornered by Lavender. She was his beautiful, know-it-all friend whom he loved. He couldn’t help but smile at her. Hermione smiled back at him. This antagonised Lavender.

“OH NOW I GET IT,” Lavender yelled looking staring unblinkingly. “YOU USED ME TO GET BACK AT HER,” she paused stifling a sob. She then changed her tone, “Well, does your precious Hermione know what we’ve done we’ve done together?” _Oh_ _Merlin_ , Ron thought, _she really is a bimbo!_

“YES,” he yelled bringing himself up to his full towering height. “BECAUSE I MADE SURE HERMIONE SAW MOST OF IT!” Inwardly, he groaned repeated Hagrid’s favourite phrase: _I shouldn’t have said that!_ Lavender gapped like an unfortunate landed fish struggling for air. Hermione looked equally as angry as Lavender had been; although not surprised by his confession. He sensed the audience weren’t either.

Then, a thought struck him between the eyes: _how could he have been angry at Lavender trying to hurt Hermione when he had done so purposely and so completely?_ Without hesitation he turned to Hermione. And in a voice he hoped only she could hear.

“Sorry Mione,” his low voice that echoed, with the simple but powerful words from his heart to hers. Hermione flashed him a shy smile; everyone, but the blond smiled too. Instantaneously, he regretted using his private pet name for her so publically. Hermione smiled shyly at him... everything would be alright.

 ‘Mione,’ began to echo back in Lavender’s now hurt voice. A dangerous thought seemed to be crossing her mind then she began to wail “Sorry Mione? Sorry Mione?”

Seamus suddenly appeared by Lavender’s side. Ron looked round quickly: everyone was watching them. Even Parvati stared near Dean and Ginny argument suddenly on pause.

“YOU COME DOWNSTAIRS WITH _HER_ AND _SHE_ GETS AN APOLOGY,” Lavender screamed breathlessly. “HOW-DARE-YOU?” She yelled slowly. “HOW DARE YOU? I THOUGHT I WAS YOUR GIRLFRIEND?” she yelled some more; Lavender then turned nasty as tears started to silently escape. “THEN AGAIN YOU NEVER WERE A GOOD BOYFRIEND. UNCARING, THOUGHTLESS, IGNORANT, STUPID, WORTHLESS...” _How could he explain his actions? That being Lavender’s official boyfriend didn’t come as naturally as being Hermione’s..._

Ron couldn’t look at her anymore his hair covered his eyes as his head lolled waiting for inspiration. He knew it was true. _He was nothing compared to_... Then, Hermione started shouting, for a moment he’d thought she’d gone, saving him from further embarrassment. Of course she’d stayed. His covered gaze was drawn to Hermione utterly vexed.

“HOW DARE YOU,” Hermione exploded, and in the background he heard the room abuzz with whispers. This seemed to quell Hermione a bit. “He’s a great friend; he’s caring and even thoughtful at times. He listens when we’re alone and when I need him...”

“SO YOU ADMIT IT!” Lavender interrupted triumphantly.

“WHAT?” Hermione asked, suddenly mystified. “Lavender, that’s not what I’m saying at all. I’m saying that he’s a great friend, the best, which, as you may recall from our last conversation on the subject, is the foundation of any successful long lasting relationship.”

_Their last conversation_ Ron’s mind reeled. _Was that what they called the argument that he’d heard about from Bill, who’d heard from Mum, the twins and Ginny? Merlin, he’d loved to know what was said outside the Hospital Wing._

From the other side of the room, Ginny started talking at Dean very fast and very low.

“Says you...” Lavender cackled reminding Ron strongly of Bellatrix Lestrange. “The only boy’s you’ve ever dated are Krum and McLaggen and I don’t imagine you did much talking with either of them!” Lavender said intending to riel him again.

Ron wanted to grin, but remained passive because if he grinned he’d look smug... and if he looked smug... _Hermione would send yellow birds after him again. He knew exactly what happened between McLaggen and Hermione because he’d seen it and rescued her from his clutches. Then, Fred had helped him to repay McLaggen’s wandering hands and unwelcome lips with Dark Mark sweets for Christmas. And as for Krum – that was a misunderstanding; he’d been jealous of himself._ Hermione was far from passive though, she’d gone to yelling.

“I WENT TO ONE PARTY WITH MCLAGGEN,” Hermione yelled, her hair electrified, eyes narrowed. Ron had to admit that even when her anger wasn’t directed at him; Hermione was still scary. “AND MY RELATIONSHIP WITH VIKTOR – FRIENDSHIP OR OTHERWISE – ISN’T ANY OF YOUR BUSINESS NOW OR EVER!”

Hermione glared at Lavender. Lavender glared back. _This scene_ , Ron thought _was going to kill him, if only Hermione would leave then he could properly get dumped._

“Oh, I’m going,” Hermione said throwing her arms out. _How does she do that_ he thought. “I’ll see you later Ron.” She tried to move past him towards the stairs to support Ginny but was blocked by Lavender.

“No you stay. Seeing as you’ve always been here as part of mine and Ronald’s relationship,” she said miserably staring at Hermione. Ron silently moved in between the girls scared for Hermione’s safety. “Even when you two weren’t talking; his eyes followed you, the shadow of you was always something I couldn’t out shine...” she reluctantly admitted, her tears were really flowing now and it made him fell vile. “After my walk with Seamus on Ron’s birthday and our fight outside the Hospital Wing I realised that there was something missing,” she shifted her gaze to Ron. He gulped. “We should have talked more. So, I tried. Merlin knows, I’ve tired. But, every time I went to see you at the Hospital Wing you were asleep, then when you got out, you kept pushing me away.

_Lavender was right. She had tried to change their relationship, but all he cared about was being reunited with Hermione. Now Lavender was crying..._

“You were nothing like I dreamed you’d be; the worst boyfriend in history...” Lavender let out a small sob; Ron felt grim and nodded. _He was the world’s worst boyfriend._ “But, I cared about you _so_ much. I tried to make it work. Even when you blew me off for Prefect duties...” _To be honest that was also to spend time with Hermione_ , he admitted to himself. They all knew it now; Lavender too. “Although,” she sniffed, eyes still streaming. “How you could have ever made Prefect I don’t know...” She broke off struggling for air. Ron wasn’t going to hurry her, he’d broken her heart. The least he could do was take this abuse.

“When you can’t... Can’t even... even...” her voice was becoming higher through each sob: tears were falling down her face creating a river of mascara. Seamus moved closer. Ron suddenly recognised the look on Seamus’ face; it was the same helpless look he got when Hermione was hurt. Ron was now grateful that someone would be there for her through their... “Break-up... up...” _Thank Merlin, she’d said it finally_. “With a girl... I have no idea...” she sniffed again but she wasn’t finished.

“You’re not a true Gryffindor. Both, Dumbledore and McGonagall must have been drunk and confunded to choose you as a Gryffindor Prefect when your such a... a... coward.” _He was a coward_ he realised _because even though he hadn’t wanted to hurt her... he had done. Even worst, he actually could have hurt her earlier when she was about to strike Hermione_. “Maybe they picked you as a laugh...” _that’s right he was a joke_. “Or they felt sorry for you because you’re certainly not man enough...” _She got that right; I’m not man enough... what kind of bloke hurts girls? What if I ended up hurting Hermione?_

“ENOUGH IS ENOUGH!” shouted Hermione, doing an eerily impression of his mother. She darted in front of him.  “HOW DARE YOU SPEAK SUCH LIES ABOUT RON! HE’S...” Hermione looked like she was going to punch Lavender. He grabbed her around the waist to hold her back. She started to struggle. He knew he’d get it in the ear for this later... but he didn’t care. Hermione hated detention.

To Ron’s astonishment, he realised his hands were making contact with Hermione’s stomach. _It had been hours since he’d touched her skin there... when he was tickling her in the grass... Before today, though, it had been over a year since they’d shared this contact. Everything was better when they could do that. And Ron knew he didn’t deserve it._

“Hermione,” Lavender shouted back, watching Hermione finally relax into his touch. “I DON’T CARE ANYMORE: HERMIONE!” screamed heartbroken Lavender, resigned to the fact she’d lost him. “I DON’T CARE WHAT YOUR RON’S LIKE. BECAUSE YOUR RON IS SO DIFFERENT FROM THE RON THAT WAS MY BOYFRIEND IT’S UNREAL. HAVE HIM FOR ALL I CARE!”

“WE’RE OVER!” reverberated through the common room as both Lavender and Ginny shouted it.

Ron felt ashamed as Lavender fled through the portrait hole into the dark castle. Thankfully, Seamus followed her. She, obviously, couldn’t stand to be in the same room as him. He let go of Hermione like he’d been burned. The room was spinning. He felt sick. He could have easily physically hurt her. What if he one day got angry at Hermione and hurt her?

_What the Merlin was he going to do?_


	2. Dazed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How does Hermione comforts Ron after the Lavender break-up? Hermione teaches Ron what a rebound relationship is and how to pirouette.

** Just after Lavender flees  **

“I can’t believe I nearly lost control like that!” exclaimed an astonished Ron Weasley as he collapsed onto the window ledge between the girls and boys stairs. His complexion, shock drained was his blood, so he resembled moon light sprinkled with cinnamon. He physically trembled; relief that it was over now tainted with regret of how it happened. He could have easily psychically hurt Lavender.

He wanted to be sick. He put his head between his legs, gripping his hair: distraught.

“Now the show’s over!” Hermione declared to the gormlessly staring audience. She didn’t dare look at Ron yet. “Go about your normal evening or receive a detention... I will _not_ say this again nicely!” The whole room started to clatter and scrap about getting back to their homework; muttering all the time about the double break-ups: Ron and Lavender _and_ Ginny and Dean.  

Nearly Headless Nick gleefully went muttering about the Grey Lady. On the walls, the portraits emptied as the occupants went to spread the gossip: both Weasley’s were now free agents. Hermione waited until she was satisfied that they weren’t being gawped at before kneeing down next to Ron.

“Sometimes, just sometimes being a _Prefect_ really comes in handy,” Hermione said lightly, gently stroking his hair out of his face. There was a silence between them in which Hermione remembered they had a Prefect meeting tonight but _he_ was more important. Ron was always more important.

“You should get away, Mione!” Ron muttered miserably. “I nearly lost control. She could have been hurt, Mione. Wizards like me...” He shook his head despondently; she touched his shoulder.

“Wizard’s like you that defend their...” Hermione answered carefully. “... _friend’s_ from attack. Wizard’s like you are hard to come by,” Ron lifted his eyes to meet her gaze. “You’re a true friend and Weasley.” There were so many questions swimming around his head.

“We need to get out of here,” she stated matter-of-factly. “I have an idea. Go outside the portrait hole and wait for me... _Ronnie,_ we just need some air!” It was that name; Ronnie, that reanimated him. Ron lifted his head hopefully thinking: _If she’s calling me Ronnie I can’t all be bad?_ Ronnie uttered by those remarkable lips; in that intimate tone. In a daze, he followed her instructions.

Once in the corridor, he stood next to a nearby window and looked out onto the grounds.

 _What I wouldn’t give for a fly right now; to be free, to clear my head_ he thought longingly... _Well, I’m free now. No more Lavender but... I wish I hadn’t done that! I was so angry with her... Seamus wanted to hit me... if I’d been in his position I would have decked me!_

His thoughts went on and on like this until the portrait hole swung open and Hermione came out.

She was beautiful. He couldn’t help but ogle her. He could do so because she was busy reviewing a scrap of paper in one hand. In the other hand, she held his _broom_. To him, she was everything he’d ever wanted but could never deserve; her smile, her friendship and her passion. Then, she stuffed the paper into her pocket and offered him her hand. Cautiously, he took it and felt home again...

* * *

 

** In a Hogwarts corridor **

“Mione!” he exclaimed as she dragged him along down another corridor. “Where are you taking me?” Earlier, Lavender had made him tremble with rage. Now he was shaking with excitement. Hermione dropped his hand; he still followed her through the castle for some unknown destination. All he knew was that she had a list and his broom.

“I’m going to make you feel better...” she said with a sincere tone. She’d said that before and he hadn’t pressed the matter now he couldn’t help himself.

“Like... _‘Best way to end an argument ever,’”_ he asked hopefully as he grabbed her hand with both of his. “...kind of better.” He wiggled his eyebrows to highlight the point. Lavender was completely forgotten. She laughed in a truly joyful way; he loved it when she did that. He doubly loved it when he was the cause.

“You’ve only been a free-agent for... what twenty minutes Ronald? I don’t want to be your rebound relationship...” Hermione said with a sheepish smile remembering her mother’s words. The corridor was lit by the setting sun and all he could see was her dazzling beauty.

“My re-what?” he asked pulling her closer to smell her intoxicated hair. He started to gravitate towards her. There was the slight scent of summer berries, musk and vanilla in the air and he knew she was wearing the perfume he’d gotten her. His gaze drifted between her eyes and lips. It seemed so long ago since they’d been this close but it was all coming back. A wave of mourning for the time they’d lost overcame him... However, excitement surged though his veins and all rational thought left him.

Hermione realised what was happening before his lips claimed hers. His touching her like that – the longing and urgency mirrored her own desire perfectly. Now wasn’t the right time though.

She moved away and he groaned. She glanced at him trying to regain her composure. He was staring at her lips; his whole concentration was directed towards her lips. Her gaze travelled downwards. He stepped closer. Boldly, she raised her finger to his lips.

“ _Ronnie,_ ” she purred using the nickname she’d missed using so much it hurt. “A rebound is a relationship is what someone starts after a _long term significant romantic relationship_ finishes... just to fill the void.” Then, before he could move; she was heading down another set of stairs. “Rebound relationship’s are ultimately doomed to fail because when the wounded party heals they realised that they’ve made a bad choose in new partner” she said reminding herself.

His brain tried to catch up with the conversation as his legs followed her. Ron smiled, for months he’d been wondering how he’d gotten into the ridiculous situation with Lavender. It all made perfect sense now. He was rebounding with Lavender after his _‘long term significant romantic relationship’_ with Hermione suffered a _Krum-y_ misunderstanding.

She stopped next to a familiar painting when he caught up with her. He grabbed her hand again.

“Then, _my_ Mione,” Ron said as the setting sun made his hair blaze like fire. “ _Lavender_ was the rebound relationship because I only let her snog me because _I_ was upset about...”

“Don’t!” Hermione interrupted sharply turning to meet his gaze. “I just want to forget about it... Forget about this whole business and get on with _our_ life, you know?” she asked with special emphasis on the ‘our’. A look past between them; she turned to tickle the fruit bowl.

“What are we even doing here?” Ron said changing topics. They were still holding hands and he was _very_ satisfied.

“We’re going for a fly and getting a picnic: obviously!” Hermione said with a teasing eye roll. The kitchen was as busy as ever. Winky the House-Elf, now sometimes in charge of catering to student visitors, staggered over. “Hello – Winky! I was wondering if you could please get everything on this list.” She said passing her the piece of paper.

“Yes Miss, Winky is getting you these odd things,” Winky said turning away. They were surrounded by House-Elf’s cleaning and washing, a few drifted over to see them. Ron half recognised them as the elves that had danced at his and Hermione’s private Yule Ball. One of smaller elves, even waltz passed with his mope.

“Thank you,” Hermione called after her; Winky shook her head sadly. “You know, I don’t think she’ll ever get over being free, but she does seem to be getting better...” she said fidgeting.

Ron knew it pleased House-Elf’s to have visitors. They’d surround their guest and cater to their every whim. However, Hogwarts House-Elves were obviously still wary of Hermione and her S.P.E.W. ideals. For Ron, seeing Hermione ask the elves for food was crazy. It wasn’t her style to create more work for those who although enjoyed working and did an excellent job; didn’t have the respect of those they served. Ron suddenly got why she was so passionate about elfish rights. 

Unexpectedly, Ron knew he loved her even more. He gazed at her bemused and she motioned him to sit down.

“Mione,” he said pleaded pulling her to sit on his knee. “I don’t need a picnic. I just need...” he said breaking off looking at her lips. He recalled every time their lips had ever touched. _Merlin, he wanted to get back to that!_

Hermione face angled and drifted towards his. There was a loud noise as a waltzing elf tripped over his feet and moment was gone. She jumped off him to see if the elf was alright before collapsing onto the seat beside him. Privately, Ron wondered if they were ever going to get beyond where they currently were. Hermione searched his eyes and misread his emotion.  

“Ron,” Hermione whispered urgently. “Don't worry. Harry will be alright; he’s Harry after all. I don’t know what Hagrid has to do with Slughorn but... we’ll fix it tomorrow!”

“Harry?” Ron said confused. Suddenly, he felt guilty, “I wasn’t thinking about... Harry...” To be honest, the thought of his best-friend hadn’t occurred to him since Lavender started yelling. They’d have to sort whatever mess Felix had caused when they saw him.

“Oh...” she said confused. Something else occurred to her. “You weren’t thinking about Lavender were you?” she asked her face screwed up.

 “No, luv: Lavender was the last thing on my mind,” Ron replied happily, moving his arms round her waist drawing her closer. Hermione was visibly relieved. His eyes automatically went to that spot on her necked she rubbed when she was stressed; where he’d discovered in Grimmauld Place, she enjoyed being kissed... where he was always _accidentally_ giving her love bits because she tasted so good.

It occurred to Ron that one of them would have to be brave and take the next step. In their first potions class of the year, he’d unsurprisingly smelt her. A few weeks ago, _I love you_ , the words he’d always wanted to say to Hermione just popped out in front of Harry. He knew he could do this.

In a low voice he whispered “Actually I was thinking about...”

“...chocolate is what you need... Oh!” exclaimed a breathless voice behind them. Ron and Hermione leapt apart again. They saw Luna amble through the door closely followed by Ginny.

“Nice to see someone’s having a good night!” Luna added brightly. “Sorry about you’re break-up with Lavender, Ron. It was very foolish of her to try and be your girlfriend though...”

“Thanks Luna” Ron muttered examining his sister. Ginny looked sad, she hadn’t been crying but she looked a little lost somehow. Ron and Hermione’s concern was written on their faces. Ginny met their gaze and shrugged:

“Well,” she said with grim ironic determination. “...the lesson here is. Never go out with someone who thinks football is better than Quidditch.” Her eyes sparkled with humour. “Such foolishness should have been an indication that the relationship was doomed.” Ginny said standing oddly apart from the rest of them. Ron lifted his arms up and Ginny ran for a hug like she was a toddler again. It was brief but comforting embrace.

“Do you want me to punch him?” Ron said seriously.

“No I don’t want you to punch him, curse him or anything else: including Dark Mark Sweets.!” Ginny said breaking away from him. “I ended it because... Because he isn’t who I _want_ to be with...” she threw Luna and Hermione a meaningful look.

At that moment, Winky arrived carrying a picnic basket. Her progression wasn’t steady. In fact, the little elf swayed knocking into tables and chairs. Other elves tried to ignore her as she merrily hiccupped along.

Hermione tried to move forward to help but Ron’s hand grabbed hers, holding her back.

“Hello Winky!” Luna said stepping forward. She peeped into the basket and the odd array of leftovers, puddings and crusty bread. There was also a chilled bottle of butterbeer and two goblets.

“Here’s your... er... leftovers!” Luna decided to call them. “You two...” Ron and Hermione’s hands dropped. Hermione smiled over to her as she embraced Ginny.

“It’s like you said in March, Hermione.” Ginny admitted. “ _And_ like you said tonight. Friendship should be the foundation for any _‘long term significant romantic relationship.’_ And, with all the boyfriends I’ve had...”

“I’m not hearing this...” Ron said dramatically. “La la la lala...” he desperately hummed, stuffing his fingers in his ears. He danced around making a prat of himself, some of the House-Elf’s joined in. He ignored the girls giggling. It was good to see his sister smile. Hermione rolled her eyes and walked over to the man that would be her boyfriend. She grabbed his side and he turned round, Hermione gazing up at him; his hands dropped to her middle.

“ _Ronnie_ ,” she whispered tenderly. “Let’s get out of here okay?” without looking at her friends reaction she grabbed Ron’s hand and the picnic basket and headed for the door. A dazed Ron took the basket from her and willing left.

“Bye Hermione. Bye Ronnie!” they called after the exiting couple. As the painting door closed behind them Ron was glad to hear his sister giggling.

* * *

 

** Later, on the Quidditch pitch...  **

Hermione was entirely happy. Today, she’d passed her Apparation test, spent some alone time with Ron, Lavender had finally chucked him and now they were alone again, eating Man-wiches under the stars on a Gryffindor picnic blanket.

Ron used leftovers to make them a Man-wich. Just like after the Yule Ball, and after his poisoning when they’d needed to talk... They laughed so easily that she wondered if they’d been stuck by an unknown giggling curse. It was nice to lightly and harmless flirt.

“Isn’t it ironic that Harry’s misuse of Felix led to our mischance?” Hermione mused as she wiped sandwich mush from around her mouth.

“What ya mean?” Ron asked his mouth full of food.

“Well... I’ve always _known_ how good you are at Quidditch but before that first match. I just... couldn’t get you to see it. Usually, we’d just be... _together_ for a while... but you were so angry! Then, Harry had his most originally stupid idea... that _bloody_ potion!” Hermione said lying down on the blanket.

“ _Bloody_ potion!” Ron repeated eagerly joining her. He lay out, propping himself up so he could look at her. She was beautiful in the moonlight. “I love it when you talk like that...” She shot him a dirty look and he grinned. “Well, I do!”

Silence comfortably stretched before them; Ron wondered what else was in the basket. He reached over her and found a tub of chocolate covered strawberries. He loved these... Hermione had made them for the family one evening at the Burrow. Coyly she watched him pick one up and gulp. Instead of eagerly starting on them himself; he fed the first one to her.

It was the best thing she’d ever tasted. They felt it then: that familiar zing. Before Lavender they could never explain it. Now relationship that zing was back and felt so good. The mood between them changed. It went from friendly to something more...

“Mione,” Ron confessed in a small voice. Hermione sat up slightly. “You know tonight with Lavender...” He said resting his forehead on hers. “She was _so_ wrong. I could never pick anyone over you.” He stroked her cheek. “ _Our_ friendship, this _thing_ we share means more to me than anything. Even when I was carrying on with her ... I was still looking out for you; thinking about you. Nothing could ever stop that Hermione; nothing.”

“Not even my going to _OUR_ party with that idiot!” Hermione stated affectionately moving slightly away. Much as it pained her, they couldn’t start their relationship now...

“Nope not even that...” Ron agreed gazing at her lovingly. He shifted and she could tell he needed to confess something. “Cormac started bragging about you, you know... on the train the night after the party. Boasted that he’d snogged _the great Hermione Granger_ ” Ron let out a disgruntled huffing noise and he threw himself down on the blanket. “He really had no idea Mione. _‘Rocked your world’_ was his phrase. I heard him and I _was_ going to leave him when he said he’d soon be rocking your world again... In another way...” Ron glanced at her and was happy that Hermione pulled a disgusted face. “So, I... was at the Burrow wondering what to do... Fred caught me scheming. In the end, we disguised a hamper of Dark Mark sweets and sent them to him.”

“You what?” she asked incredulously. “And he bought that?”

“Well, we addressed it from Old Sluggy!” He admitted with a lopsided grin.

“Ron that’s just the...sweetest thing!” she exclaimed feeling exhilarated. To save her from temptation, Hermione closed her eyes but the excitement made her shiver. Ron moved and covered her with his big arms.

“What are you doing?” she asked teasing. Her expression was quizzical and he loved it.

“Being a good friend and warming you up of course!” he replied innocently.

“Oh,” she answered snuggling into his embrace. “And here I was thinking I was the good friend by comforting you about earlier...”

“Is that what you call starting a tickle war and rolling around in the grass on the way back from Hogsmeade?”

* * *

 

** Earlier, before the Apparition test  **

“I can’t do this Hermione!” Ron said as they began to walk towards their test. Queasiness dogged his every step, this was worse that before a Quidditch game.

“Of course you can!” Hermione exclaimed grabbing is upper arm. He knew she was terrified too but was focused on helping him.

“I can’t. Maybe I should go back. Try and help Harry with his _Slug_ problem!” He desperately suggested turning himself around.

“Oh no, you don’t _Ronald Weasley,_ ” she replied crossly pulling him towards her. “You’ve Apparated without splinching yourself before!” she reminded him. “Besides... I believe in you and it’s such a nice day to be walking into Hogsmeade, _alone_. No Harry... No Lavender... Even the rest of the class is ahead of us...” she remarked, putting her other hand on his bicep.

“Well, if you put it like that,” he smiled down at her, placing his hand over hers and holding it. They continued down the road; arm’s interlinking and finger’s entwining. Hermione tried to take his mind off his problem by asking Ron’s opinion on their homework, Prefect rounds and what Harry could be doing to coax the memory from Slughorn.

When they entered the village, they reluctantly let go of each other. Wilkie Twycross was standing on a box welcoming the class to their test. Joining the edge of the crowd, they tried to get caught up in the excitement.

Ten minutes later, Wilkie Twycross had finished reminding them about the three _D’s_ and gone onto explain the testing procedure and assigned testing groups. Hermione could tell that Ron was still nervous so she grabbed his hand and squeezed gently.

“Alright class. We’ll start the testing in a few minutes... Stay calm. And get into your alphabetical group...” He said in a semi-commanding voice.

Just then, Hermione had a brilliant idea. She remembered the thing they’d done, before the second Triwizard task. That same thing she’d done before his first Quidditch match. What he’d done when she was scared about the Dark Arts exam. That one thing had seemed to calm them both down. She squeezed his fingers and led him away behind a tree.

“Ron, don’t worry. Everything’s going to be fine,” she whispered before she stood on her tip toes and went to kiss his cheek. Unfortunately, however, Ron moved his head ever so slightly, so instead of kissing his cheek, her lips made contact with the corner of his mouth. It was just like before the second task; only this time she knew they couldn’t start snogging like they had done then.

He might have been her everything; but he wasn’t her boyfriend.

Slowly, Hermione backed away, wanting to flee. He stopped her by grabbing her hand – he gently tugged her to his side, bent his head and kissed her cheek.

“Good luck,” he said in a very quiet voice before slinking off towards his group.

An hour later, Hermione bounded over towards Ron. Twycross had just told her she’d gotten her Apparation licence and she wanted to share her news.

“Ron,” she squealed as she got closer. “I passed!” He opened his arms, grabbed her and spun her round and round.

“Of course you did you!” he said happily still spinning her. “You’re perfect Hermione! Now you can just _‘pop’_ over to the Burrow whenever you fancy,” he added with a flirtatious eyebrow wiggle putting her down. She rolled her eyes at him but noticed half his eyebrow was missing. Her face changed and he knew she was going to ask a question. He pulled away. That movement was all the answer she needed.

“Oh Ron! They can’t fail you for half an eyebrow!” she said angrily.

“Yes, they can Mione...” he said stalking off, following the group who were watching them dubiously.

“Not if I have anything to say about it...” she exclaimed heading in the direction of the wispy man. Ron twisted quickly enough to see Hermione marching purposely away. She had an expression not unlike his mother’s before a nasty argument. Automatically, he followed wanting to stop her but it was too late.

“Hello, Mr Twycross,” Hermione said pleasantly.

“Miss Granger, congratulations again!” he beamed before noticing her thunderous countersense. “But what’s this? You look upset.” Ron, in that instant, appeared at her side looking resigned.

“I am _sir_. I was just wondering how you could fail Ron for leaving _half_ an eyebrow behind?” she asked forcefully.

“Because Miss Granger,” Twycross said disappointed. “ _Half_ an eyebrow is still classified as a splinching. I mean...” he laughed. “...what if your boyfriend lost something else?” Ron blushed.

“But...” Hermione said ignoring the comment. “He’s Apparated loads of times without splinching. Please sir, give him another chance... when everyone’s headed back to the castle.” She pleaded.

“No, I’m afraid; Miss Granger your boyfriend will have to wait like everyone else who didn’t pass. In a month’s time, he can have another go,” he turned to Ron. “Mr Weasley, I am positive you’ll pass next time round. I had the pleasure of teaching all your brothers to Apparate. You’ve definitely done better than Charles. He had somewhat of a nerve problem you see. Made quite a scene... landed on top of an old lady, in a supermarket five miles away,” Wilkie smiled fondly as Ron nodded.

“Did you know he recently had to take his ALICA? _Advanced Licence for Inter-Continental Apparition_ because of his work with dragons? Never seen anything like it... if it doesn’t work out with the dragons, I told him, come and teach Apparation. So I, like your girlfriend, have all the confidence in the world that next time you’ll pass. Until then... remember: One must be completely _determined_ to reach one’s _destination_ , and move without haste, but with _deliberation_.” And with that he was gone with a faint pop.

“He could have let you have another go!” Hermione growled before storming off to the castle.

“No, it’s alright,” Ron said highly amused by Hermione’s reaction. He reached for her hand and they followed behind the rest of the class until they reached a sharp turn. He was surprised when he felt his hand be tugged in the direction of the tree line.

“Where are we going?” Ron asked slowly.

“Back to Hogwarts of course,” Hermione giggled. “But I want to take the _long_ way... Think we deserve a breather.” She let go of his hand and sprinted away, her hair bouncing behind her. Ron ran after her at top speed. He grabbed her around the middle and spun them again until they were giggling so hard he needed to stop.

“Hermione you know what I need to learn?” he asked breathless as he set her down. “How do you do that turn-ie thing?”

Hermione staggered away and grinned. She arranged her feet, slightly bent her leg before pirouetted for him. She kept looking into his eyes and kept gracefully spinning.

“This is called a pirouette,” she said proudly. “I had to learn it in primary school. It’s the most classic ballet move. Actually, it’s really difficult but with practice and determination. I’m sure I could teach you.”

So there, in the sunshine Hermione valiantly tried to teach Ron how to pirouette. He took direction remarkably well but dancing on the grass was next to impossible. Especially when Hermione couldn’t help but attack his sides with her fingers; tickling him for all he was worth. He shrieked like a girl and collapsed into the lawn; taking her with him. He tickled her. She tickled him. It was almost like they were normal teenagers.

His face closely hovered above hers when it happened. There was an awkward cough. They looked it the direction of the noise and found Dean Thomas, Susan Bones and Hannah Abbot watching them. Quicker than a spell, Ron leapt to his feet and helped Hermione to hers.

“Malady,” he said grinning at Hermione with a funny little bow.

“Why thank you Sir Ronald?” Hermione said smoothing down her uniform. “I love it when he’s a gentleman!” she said to her friends.

The girls laughed, Dean rolled his eyes but smiled.

Together they made their way over and as the group went back to Hogwarts. The group spoke about all kinds of things: everything except for Ron, Hermione and Hogsmeade behaviour culminating in their fun in the grass. It wasn’t until the castle was in sight when Hermione was giggling with Hannah and Susan funny places to get Splinched that it happened.

Ron was talking to Dean about Quidditch and remembered his half eyebrow. He hadn’t passed his Apparation test; the twins would be merciless... Harry would understand but... Doom set in suddenly set in. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter: getting caught, belated Valentines and the eyelash incident. There’s also a OotP moment in that delighted me to write. Happy sigh.  
> Five years ago, in my Seamus series... The last section was a rumour. So, this was Ron and Hermione’s Apparation test: Laughing, Good Luck’s and Hermione getting mad. I couldn’t resist the tickle fight!  
> JustSuperMione  
> Aka  
> She-who-must-be-reviewed


	3. The Aftermath Begins

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ron takes Hermione for a fly, an OotP missing moment that just popped into my head and they get caught... 
> 
> New use for three D's... He held her more tightly and started nuzzling that spot on her neck that she always rubbed and was always delicious to him. Twycrosses words echoed in his mind: ‘One must be completely determined to reach one’s destination, and move without haste, but with deliberation.’ With complete determination he saw the destination that his lips gravitated towards and without haste, but with loving deliberation he kissed it.

** Back at the moonlit picnic...  **

“Well, at least I’ll be able to retake my test with Harry,” Ron commented to Hermione who was nestled on his chest. He stroked her hair and she sighed contentedly. “I prefer broom travel anyway,” he said shooting his broom a longingly glance. “Speaking of which _Miss_ _Granger_ , you promised me a fly.”

“Indeed I did,” Hermione agreed snuggling into his chest. “There’s your broom,” she said nodding towards it. “Have at it!”

With one swift and surprisingly graceful movement Ron rolled Hermione over. They were in the same position they’d been in earlier. Only this time, he had no girlfriend. His head hovered deliciously over hers. Again, although he desperately wanted to, he didn’t kiss her. Instead, he dipped his head and primly quoted in her:

“But you said: _‘we’re going for a fly and getting a picnic: obviously_!’” Ron quoted, raising himself up slightly and looked into her eyes. “We’ve had the picnic, luv: time to fly!” With that he leapt to is feet and called his broom.

“No, no, no Ron!” Hermione said panicking slightly. “I don’t fly. I watch you fly. I _hate_ flying. I realised I hated it when we were chasing after that blasted flying key in first year...”

“But _luv_... over the summer we flew... You even played Quidditch!” he argued.

“Yes, I thought I’d give it another go. And discovered I still _hate_ flying and heights!” she exclaimed rationally.

“You can’t hate heights!” Ron countered clearly amused, touching her cheek. “I’ve been in your tree house; we’ve hidden away in mine often enough!”

“That’s true,” Hermione agreed with a nod, feeling embarrassed. “But I never look down because I really don’t like heights. I even think you’re too tall!”

“Mione!” he whined sinking to his knees in front of her. “I just broke someone’s heart. I feel rubbish – your _Ronnie_ needs you!” With that he gave an almighty pout accompanied by puppy dog eyes.

Hermione hesitated for a second before extending her hand and letting him pull them both to their feet. Without a word, they mounted the broom. He sat behind her. Their finger’s interlaced on the handle and gently he coaxed it skywards. Hermione eyes closed and she relaxed into his body. Marvelling, they fitted together perfectly. The higher they soared, the quicker her heartbeat became; this was the scarcest and most brilliant moment in her life so far.

“Hermione,” Ron whispered into her ear. “I have a confession. Remember when McGonagall ordered _you_ to resume Prefect rounds with me. And _I_ got a week’s worth of detentions helping first years with transfiguration homework.” Hermione nodded, Ron gulped then continued. “Well, I was the one that tattled to McGonagall.”

“You didn’t!” Hermione said scandalised.

“I ruddy well did,” Ron said with an oddly prideful tone. “I thought that if we could only spend some time together without everyone watching... we’d sort this whole row business out.” He confessed feeling his ears heat up. “Didn’t work; you _still_ hated me!”

“I could never hate you Ron,” Hermione replied quietly. “I just hated the situation we were in.” There was an awkward silence. “What gave you that idea?” she asked feeling timid and concentrating on the picnic hamper. “That if we had Perfect rounds together... that you know.”

“We _ALWAYS_ have a great time on our rounds!” Ron reasoned, relishing in talking to her again. “Ducking Peeves, finding snoggers, coming up with stories and theories... We needed to get back to that. I used the Head Boy and Girl first...” He admitted. Hermione turned to face him; with an expression of someone who knew what was coming. “Remember, you were giving that report on how the patrols were going with the new security systems in place when... I snarked... they asked me my opinion. I told them, I hadn’t been on rounds since November!” Ron gave a little huff. “But you even defied _them_ so I had to tell McGonagall!”

“Didn’t help you though – did it?” Hermione asked after a few minutes.

“All you’d say to me when we were alone was...”

“Dump the blond,” Hermione said emotionlessly.

“I wanted to... _Mione,_ ” He said in a pathetic voice. Then, he cleared his throat and sounded truthful. “I tried. And I admit you made me miserable by not talking to me _but_ I felt better being with you then without. And any excuse for Lavender to chuck me was alright by me.”

“But she didn’t...” Hermione said sadly.

“Nope, not until tonight,” Ron said not even slightly happy. Hermione recognised that he was upset he’d hurt Lavender so much.

“You really were un-Gryffindor tonight you know...” Hermione vaguely commented.

“I know,” Ron admitted grumpily. He hated it when she used that tone. “I just don’t like hurting people!”

“You _hurt_ me, Ronald. Everyday. For months and months...” Hermione said without thinking.

“Yeah, I did,” Ron said quietly wrought with a familiar guilt. “And I already told you how completely sorry I am about that. You’ll never know how sorry. All I want to be able to do is take that whole thing back. To go back to the library before _that_ Quidditch practice and just... ask you... None of this... I wouldn’t have...”

“I know!” she said aching. “But _Ronnie_ , we’ve gotten through this. We just need to promise to talk in future.” She offered her little finger to him. Within seconds his encased hers. This is what they did – their secret promise to each other. Their hand’s returned to the broom handle. Hermione began to relax; he rested his head on her shoulder.

Silently, they flew onwards. Ron couldn’t help wonder whether they’d ever be able to recapture the time before hearing Harry’s prophesy and Lavender.

* * *

 

** September 1995 (The day of the quidditch trails...) **

Now, Ron couldn’t stand being in bed anymore. He felt grim about what that toad was doing to Harry in detention but Harry wanted to tell Hermione himself. He needed something else to focus on.

It was early and he was already dressed waiting. As soon as Harry opened his curtains; Ron was ready. All week he’d wanted to tell Hermione about practicing for Quidditch. Each time, he’d chickened out. Mainly, he told himself because Harry was there too. However, last night, Harry had caught him coming back to the tower and he’d been really supportive. Therefore, it was time to tell _his_ _girl: Mrs Ronnie Fred called her_. He smiled at that this morning; it was an excellent name for Hermione.

“Harry, mate,” Ron said causally, grabbing his bag, as Harry got out of bed. “I’m dressed already. I’ll meet you in the Common Room,” he said leaving, not waiting for a reply or daring to look back.

He descended the stairs two at a time. A tired looking Hermione was gazing out of the window; towards Hagrid’s Hut, thinking. For a moment, he admired her. She was so pretty. It was the real reason they always fought so much. He loved it when her eyes went narrow and her hair seemed electric.

This week, however, they’d agreed to stop bickering in front of Harry. Unfortunately, this meant that whenever he said something wrong: like maybe those hats _didn’t count as clothes_ ; she’d punished him by refused to speak to him all morning. Whereas once the silent treatment was a welcome relief from her bossiness, now her silence stung. Fortunately, he’d managed to charm his way back into her good books when Harry wasn’t looking.

He suddenly had a brilliant idea. A grin spread across his face. Silently, he crept up behind her; then he’s covered her eyes with his hands.

“Guess who?” Ron whispers playfully: her stiffened body relaxed against his familiar touch. Butterflies rose in his stomach.   
  
“Draco, my love!” she exclaimed excitedly. He knew she was joking so played along.  _Yeah like you’d really go for him; greasy haired, self-centred, lying, cheating ferret!  
_  
“Not quite,” he whispered trying not to laugh in her ear. They were flirting. He loved it when they did. Before Harry arrived at Grimmauld Place; they’d started flirting clumsily... this was different. _Like_ earlier in the week when she’d threatened to withhold her History of Magic notes from them and he’d appeased her with some gentle complimenting.   
  
“Victor!” she sighed playfully; for Ron, this is where the joke ended, a bubble of jealousy blossomed but he remained calm.   
  
“My hair might be described by some as  _orange,_ ” he growled not really angry at all. “My Quidditch team is the Cannons and therefore my bedroom might be bright _orange_  – but I am not that _pumpkin_ head..!”   
  
“Oh, Ronald..!” she moaned in the voice Ron had never heard before, almost seductive. The bubble of jealously popped, instantly. He removed his hands from her eyes to grab her hand, dragging her into an accommodating alcove. “What are you doing?” Hermione said curiously. “Where’s Harry?”

“Harry’s fine. He’s getting dressed,” Ron said dismissively. “I have something to tell _you_. Remember, on Tuesday when you nicked my toast...”

“You made it how I like it. If you didn’t want me to ‘nick your toast’; you wouldn’t do it like that without expecting to share!” Hermione said in that vague tone that always teased him. Ron rolled his eyes before continuing:

“ _Anyway_ , Angelina was telling Harry about the Keeper tryouts... because Wood left... well... when I said about new blood on the team being good... I was... um...” he faltered.

“You were talking about _you,_ ” she supplied with a grin. “And you’ve spent every night since then, _not_ going for walks, but practicing your keeper skills!” Hermione said knowingly, absentmindedly adjusting his tie. Ron’s looked down at her, agape.

“You knew!” he exclaimed a little louder than he intended drawing the attention of some second years.

“Of course I knew...” she said lightly tugging his tie. “I actually didn’t forget Wood left. I’ve known since the summer you were considering trying out for Keeper. You actually joked about it during our first visit to Hogsmeade when I was getting changed out of those periwinkle robes in Gladrags Wizardwear.” He was stunned that she remembered that. “I do pay attention to the things that are important to you, you know...” she blushed.

“I remember that in Hogsmeade... it was shortly after that I called you _luv_...” Ron admitted, his ears heating up. Hermione nodded needing to keep the conversation light.

“I mean why else would it be so important that you get a Cleansweep and spend the summer reading Quidditch Keeper books?” Hermione said with a shy grin. Ron looked genuinely impressed. He thought she was too caught up in Harry and homework to bother about him. He was happy, until she added. “It’s like I was telling Fred in the library last night...”

“Merlin’s Pants...” Ron exclaimed sinking into a nearby seat. “The twins know! _Excellent_!”

“Yes, and they’re thrilled...” Hermione soothed. “They’re even going to throw a party for you tonight,” she added happily.

“A party for me?” Ron said hopefully. That didn’t sound like them.

“Yes, a party for you,” Hermione said bending down and murmuring in his ear. “Because they would never admit it but they think you’re quite the talent. And they believe in you,” she said drawing back her head to look in his eyes.

“Why do they believe in me?” Ron asked curiously. He wanted to melt, Hermione was so close. Her lips were within reach... and it’d been ages since they’d _‘gotten off’_... His hormones raged.

“Because I ordered them to!” she smiled wiggling her eyebrows. Mirth was written all over her pretty face. Ginny coughed, the moment was gone. Her eyes darted to the staircase. “Watch out Harry’s coming!”

* * *

 

** Back on the quidditch pitch...  **

There were stars in the sky when Hermione started to shiver. It wasn’t because of the cold; it wasn’t because of the flying. Ron was holding her so tightly she was both warm and safe. That’s why she shivered.

He held her more tightly and started nuzzling that spot on her neck that she always rubbed and was always delicious to him. Twycrosses words echoed in his mind: ‘One must be completely _determined_ to reach one’s _destination_ , and move without haste, but with _deliberation_.’ With complete determination he saw the destination that his lips gravitated towards and without haste, but with loving deliberation he kissed it.

Hermione wasn’t surprised. He always kissed her there. His kisses trailed up her neck, along her jaw... She turned her head and his lips met hers. She raised her hand to his cheek and the kiss intensified.

They got lost in that kiss and didn’t notice the broom losing altitude. They touched the ground Hermione backed slowly away.

“That was...” Hermione said breathlessly demounting the broom and backing further away.

“ _Amazing_!” Ron suggested smugly. He hadn’t kissed her since that last Quidditch practice, month’s ago and it was just as wonderful as he remembered. It was so natural. Kissing Hermione was a million times better than kissing Lavender.  

“Definitely, not suppose to happen,” she said shocked turning away to tidy the picnic things away.

“Not suppose to happen?” he questioned, usually he got a more positive reaction when he kissed Hermione.

“It was _lovely,”_ she exclaimed definitely replying to his obvious hurt tone. “But I don’t want _us_ to be your rebound relationship, Ronald!”

“That isn’t what this is!” he said sinking to his knees and grasping her hands. “We’ve been doing this dance for four years Hermione.” He lifted her hands to his lips and kissed them. “Since that first trip to Hogsmeade in third year and under the mistletoe that Christmas...”

“Since the Slugs in second year...” she contradicted with a shy smile.

“Since the first day on the train when _sunshine daisies_ didn’t work...” he said besting her, moving his hand to cup her cheek. She snuggled into it; contented.

“Since before that even...” she mumbled dreamily before blushing deeply.

Ron was just about to ask her what she meant when they both noticed a light coming towards them. They were completely transfixed as it stalked towards them. It was a familiar tabby cat; in the form of a Patronus.

_“Mr Weasley, Miss Granger will you please meet me in my office immediately!”_ came the commanding voice of Professor McGonagall.

Without a word, Hermione finished packing the picnic things; Ron retrieved his broom and then took the basket off her. They hurried towards the castle.  Once inside, he stashed the picnic things and brooms in a closet.

“Do you think she’s angry we broke curfew?” Ron asked as they hopped over the trick step on the first staircase.

“Nope, I think she’ll be unhappy about us missing our Prefect meeting!” Hermione commented offhandedly, not daring to look his way.

“We missed a Prefect meeting?” Ron said stunned. He grabbed her hand to stop her moving. He stared at her waiting for an answer.

“Yes, someone very important once said _‘I need to sort out my priorities’_...” Hermione said blushing deeply. “ _You’re_ my priority Ron – _you_ , Harry, Ginny, Neville, Hagrid, my other friends... _our_ family is my priority... ” Ron felt his ears heat up. He tugged her closer. He was going to kiss her again. McGonagall could wait till next Christmas for all he cared. He would kiss Hermione until she realised that she was the only person he ever wanted/needed/cared about.

Slowly, he dipped his head and she angled hers. They were Arnold the Pygmy Puff’s breathe away from kissing again when...

“Mr Weasley, Miss Granger what is the meaning of this?” Professor McGonagall asked sharply appearing before them thoroughly displeased. The teenagers sprang apart momentarily dazed. They bit their lips, noticed for the first time how swollen they were. “I went to the Prefect meeting for... a security report and you weren’t there. And even Colin Creevy didn’t know where you were...”

“It’s my fault Professor McGonagall...” Hermione immediately responded trying to convey a sense of remorse. “Harry went to do some extracurricular homework for Professor Dumbledore and we spent so much time planning his escape that it completely slipped my mind.”

“And Mr Weasley, an able Prefect in his own right, is suddenly incapable of remembering Prefect duty?” she asked sternly. Ron was surprised, Professor McGonagall didn’t think he was a useless Prefect, so he too apologised. 

“I’m sorry Professor,” Ron said apologetically before admitting. “I forgot too. After Harry left there was a misunderstanding and Lavender chucked me.” He could have sworn McGonagall muttered _“Praise Jesus!”_ to herself. Ron continued before noticing the expression on the Professor’s face; it was relief tinged with amusement. “There was so much yelling that I...”

 “Enough!” the Professor said raising her hand to interrupt. “You have both lost Gryffindor five points _each_ and I expect students, who could _easily_ become the next Head Boy and Girl, to respect the importance of Prefect meeting’s in future.” Both Ron and Hermione were surprised by this admission. “ _I_ will escort you to Gryffindor tower myself: so you don’t get lost!”

Meekly, Ron and Hermione trailed behind Professor McGonagall. They tried to look solemn but her words made it difficult.

_‘Head Boy and Head Girl: How brilliant would that be?’_ they thought. 

Their silent progression hadn’t made it very far when Seamus popped through a tapestry.

“It seems Gryffindor tower has sprung a leak of sixth year students!” McGonagall muttered to herself. “ _Mr Finnegan_ , what’s the meaning of this?”

“Well, err, Professor I just... I was just...” Seamus stammered obviously searching for the right lie.

“Off to the library?” Professor McGonagall supplied in a surprisingly charitable mood.

“That’s right Professor!” Seamus smiled noticing Ron and Hermione. “I needed a book for me transfiguration homework and discovered the library was closed so went for a little walk. Clear my head, that kind of thing.”

“Seems to be the night for it,” Professor McGonagall said matter-of-factly. “As I am on my way to Gryffindor Tower, you shall accompany us.”

“Thank you Professor,” Seamus said brightly and together they headed off towards the Tower almost ignoring Ron and Hermione. “Now the homework in question...” Seamus began engaging Professor McGonagall in conversation about an essay he was struggling with. Ron took the opportunity for all it was worth.

“How are you, _future-Head_ - _Girl_?” he grinned proudly.

“Alright, _future-Head_ - _Boy_ ” Hermione smiled shyly back. “You?”

“Never better: thanks to you Hermione!” Ron whispered. With that he extended his little finger and hers encased it. For a few minutes, they walked silently like that, until they passed by a large picture window near the Fat Lady’s portrait, when they were startled by Professor McGonagall and Seamus conversation.

“Mr Finnegan,” McGonagall interrupted loudly in a happy voice. “May I suggest you read: _Your Face Transfigured_ by Pollux Black edited by his mother Violetta Black? I’m sure the library has a copy,” McGonagall hinted with a grin. “I’ll even give you an extra day to complete the task, although, I do expect an extra foot from you. Understood?”

Suddenly they were at the Fat Lady’s portrait; she seemed irritated.

“Hello, Professor!” she said glumly.

“Hello, Lady – you seem to be losing students” McGonagall said pointedly.

“Yes Professor. I realised that but they don’t listen to me... they don’t even know how to take a practical joke!” she sniffed. “Just run off they do... when all I need is a giggle. I wish Fred and George where still here!” She huffed as she opened up for them. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay... I admit it... I unintentionally lied... NEXT (and last) chapter there will be going to bed, the belated Valentines present and the eyelash incident. 
> 
> I have a question that I can’t resolve. In Christmas Tradition Interrupted (OotP missing moment fic) Neville tells Hermione: "Since the beginning of term... Ron said that if for whatever reason he couldn't make prefect duty that I was to go with you. And that it's important." He said with a semi-confident smile. "He was very forceful about it." Should Neville be going on Prefect round’s with Hermione when Ron and she fall out? Thought? 
> 
> JustSuperMione


	4. The Next Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It is finished. This is the final chapter for Rebounding Relationship’s... Inspiration has just hit for the end of this fic. Happy sigh. 
> 
> Going to bed and the next day in their POV of the eyelash incident...

** Going to bed...  **

The common room was, for the most part, deserted, as the unlikely trio entered. Neville Longbottom was the most noticeable occupant of the room; surrounded by mountains of parchment, ink pots and spell books. He was wearing a new homemade green jumper (with Mimbulus Mimbletonia) and a happy grin. Ginny, sat next to him, also looked remarkably happy as she read quietly from what appeared to be a list.

For an uncomfortable moment, the common room was silent. Neville and Ginny studied their friends, and the unlikely three averted their gaze. Seamus started to twitch; he couldn’t take the strain. The few other students that had hung round waiting, started to pack up and leave.

“Errr...” Seamus said glancing uneasily between Ron and Hermione. It was obvious he wanted to say something but didn’t dare. “I’ll just be going up to bed now.” They all felt relief.

“Okay,” Ron said emotionlessly, unable to look at Seamus. Hermione, then, bravely asked what everyone wanted to know.

“Seamus,” Hermione said with obvious uncomfortable. “How’s Lavender?”

“How’d you think?” he snapped before realising how it sounded. “She’s completely heartbroken. _And_ , I’m back in the doghouse!” he said dismally. “It’s been a brilliant night all in all.” Hermione gulped, after months of pain, she didn’t wish heartbreak on anyone. “But she’ll survive... you did after all.” Seamus added optimistically.

Hermione nodded grimly in agreement. Ron felt even more ashamed. Seamus waved goodnight and was about to climb the stairs when Ginny called out.

“Seamus, tell Parvati that Hermione will be sleeping with me tonight,” Hermione looked at her a mouthed a _‘thank you’._ Seamus nodded and carried on upstairs.

“Why would you need...” Ron started to ask before his brain kicked into gear. “Oh yeah, right... thanks’ Gin!”

“No problem,” Ginny sighed dramatically. “I’m kind of an expert at dealing with broken hearted girls,” she said flippantly tossing her hair as she looked at her homework. “Besides... it’ll be nice to spend time with _my best friend_.” Ron gave his sister a sceptical look.

“ _Hang on a minute..._ You told me _I_ was your best friend...” Ron teased dropping down on the sofa sprawling out. Crookshanks saw this as an opportunity and leapt into his lap. Ron rolled his eyes in a long suffering way as Hermione surveyed her pet and ‘friend’ happily. The feline purred at his touch, giving Hermione an enticing look. All the while, Ginny continued.

“And you were, when I was seven...” Ginny explained shoving the list on top of Neville’s homework and returning to her homework beside the fire. “That was when I’d hardly met another girl.” Hermione sat next to Ron in an oddly prim manner. “Now Hermione and Luna are my best friends... but you’ll always be my _best_ brother...” she added sweetly. Crookshanks moved in between them, enjoying the fuss as Hermione absentmindedly petted him too.

“Shhh!” Neville interrupted urgently. “Parvati’s on her way downstairs,” Ginny’s expression changed as she concentrated on her parchment with grim determination. Ron and Hermione turned their attention upwards. To the scene of Ron and Lavender’s earlier break-up. Parvati appeared and waved to them all.

“Neville,” she demanded focusing all her attention at the usually hapless boy like he was a General. “With this mysterious new skill of knowing where people are... can you tell me if Lavender has left the Room of Requirement’s yet?” There was harshness in her voice as she tried no notice how cosy Ron and Hermione were stroking Crookshanks on the sofa.

“Urm... yes... no...” Neville said suddenly looked very uncomfortable, shifting his gaze to his knees. “She’s in Trelawney’s classroom. Ginny will let you know when she’s on her way, alright,” Parvati nodded and swiftly went up the stairs; clearly resolved not to talk to Ginny, Hermione or Ron tonight. When the coast was clear, Ron pointedly cleared his throat.

“Nev,” he started in a ridiculously politely manner. “This mysterious new skill doesn’t belong to Harry as well and start with... _‘I solemnly swear’_ does it?” Neville looked abashed. Ginny and Hermione started to howl with laughter.

“Okay... Alright... I borrowed the Marauders Map!” Neville replied sounding a little defensive. “I had to, to make sure _you_ weren’t disturbed.” The laughter died down, Ron and Hermione looked uncomfortable wondering whether ‘snogging’ was shown on the Map. “Had a nice fly?”

“Excellent, thanks... Just what _we_ needed in fact,” Ron confirmed with a sheepish smile. As he played with Crookshank’s ears, Hermione fussed with his collar; their hand’s made contact but no one said anything. Neville went back to his homework and Ginny was motionless, using her hair to shield her face. Gradually, Hermione started to relax and sat back carefully avoiding Ron.

“I’ve decided to quit Charms,” Neville said suddenly bursting with frustration. “This Supersensory Charm is dulling my senses!”

“Oh, give it here,” Hermione said feeling in both a generous and grateful mood. Numbly, Neville did what he was told. She grabbed it saying. “I’m not going to do it for you... because...”

“How else will you learn,” they all chimed as a sing-song-chorus.

“Well, it’s true,” Hermione said haughtily. Then, a smile transformed her features. “ _But_ I’ll tidy-up your introduction and write bullet points for your conclusion,” she shot Ron a significant look. He shifted his body so she could use his side as a backrest. Ron needed a distraction.

“Neville, fancy a game?” he asked indicating to the chess board in front of them.

“Sure,” he said eagerly arranging the board that had been earlier abandoned. The group slipped into a comfortable silence, punctuated by the smashing of chess pieces. As the game heated-up, Ginny completed her essay and was transfixed by the game. The lull relaxed Hermione enough to shift closer to Ron; eventually, she curled up using his shoulder as a pillow, making the essay changes. He enjoyed the increased level of contact; however, his view of the game began to be obstructed by a mane of brown curls.

“Luv,” he said strangle voice. “Do you mind? I’m trying to play chess.”

“I can see that,” Hermione said sleepily moving her head so she could see him. “But I need to review this!”  

“Hermione, you’re falling asleep,” Ron said smiling down at her.

“Of course I am,” Hermione yawned happily. “Your shoulder’s magic!” Ron was only half aware of Ginny and Neville’s obvious amusement at such a comment.

“Bedtime, _Mione_!” Ron said suppressing a yawn of his own. Sleepily, he smiled at Hermione imagining a time in the future where they’d not have to move and could fall asleep together.

“CHECK!” said Neville gleeful. Ron snapped to the board, totally surprised. For once, his competitive nature didn’t kick in.

“Neville,” Ron whispered. “I concede: you win!” Everyone looked at Ron, astounded. “I expect a rematch though, understand.” He added with a serious nod. With that, he settled into the sofa wanting a snooze. Between the moment he closed his eyes and the next; Neville had packed away his homework and the chess set and Ginny had started shaking him.

“Ron, Hermione,” she whispered sweetly. “Neville just saw Lavender leaving the Trelawney’s classroom. Harry’s still with Dumbledore.” The two of them quickly leapt to their feet and made their way upstairs. As they went, Neville seemed to beam with victory and Ginny grinned in a self-satisfied way. They quickly bid Ron and Hermione goodbye and left them to say a private goodnight.

“Thank you for tonight, _Mione_ ,” Ron said quietly.

“That’s alright, it’s what friends are for,” Hermione replied feeling shy.

“Friends? Is that what we are?” Ron asked feeling more than slightly disappointed.

“It’s all we can be,” Hermione said definitely. Unspoken was the, _‘for now’_ end of the sentence.

“But what if...” He started desperately wanting to move on from where they were.

“No... we... we can’t. I won’t be your rebound relationship...” Hermione said avoiding his eyes. “And we have _Harry_ to think about!” Reluctantly, Ron agreed. “And about tonight,” Hermione added feeling more confident. “You were very naughty for guiding me by the back when we were with Harry,” she reproached. “And there was the looking smug when Lavender mentioned Krum and McLaggen. _Yes_ , I noticed and we’re lucky that Ginny wasn’t watching.” Then, she looked into his eyes and stole his breath away. “Mainly though, I want to thank you for holding me back from hurting Lavender.” She stood on her tiptoes and kissed his cheek. Quickly, she turned around and stepped onto the girl’s staircase. 

Ron gave a sigh. He couldn’t leave it like this!

“Hermione, wait!” he said in a low rumble. “You’ll never know how much tonight means to me. I know I’ve thanked you once but...” he said reaching into his pocket and retrieving a box containing the remaining chocolate covered strawberries. “Here these are for tonight,” he said shoving them towards her. “And can you meet me in the common room early tomorrow morning, please.”

* * *

 

** The next day **

_It had been a good morning_ Hermione thought touching her new earrings. Ron had given them to her, a belated Valentine’s present; they matched the watch around her neck perfectly. After that, Harry explained what had transpired because of Felix and about his fascinating lesson with Professor Dumbledore. They now knew that Tom Riddles diary was a Horcrux. Lord Voldemort had split his soul seven times. Hermione shuddered, trying to concentrate on her lunch.

Harry and Ginny were deep in conversation about Quidditch strategy. Ron was at her side: where he always was. Currently, his elbows were attacking her side as he dug into his stew.

“Ron,” Hermione whispered.

“What?” he asked with his mouth full.

“Kindly stop that!” she said sharply. He swallowed his food quickly.

“Stop what?” he said innocently, raising an eyebrow.

“Stop digging your elbows into my side!” Hermione replied in an urgent voice that had lost its harshness.

“ _Maybe_ my elbow likes your side... _Maybe_ my elbow misses your side?” he teased, then flirtatiously added. “ _Maybe_ you should ask me nicely!” Hermione moved closer to whisper in his ear.

“Ronnie...” she purred twisting her hair around her finger, revealing the earrings he’d bought her. “Please can you stop your big, _manly_ elbow poking my side?” She asked matching his flirtatious tone; then, she sat back, batting her eyelashes. This turned out to be a massive mistake because an eyelash fluttered into her eye causing a great amount of pain.

“Ouch,” Hermione exclaimed, her hand shooting to her eye.

“Something in your eye, Hermione?” Ron asked quietly. Hermione nodded, furiously rubbing her eye. Without thinking Ron pulled Hermione closer to him and stopped her hands. “Hold still, luv?” He cupped her cheek and angled her head to get a better view. Hermione steadied herself by moving her hands to his waist.

“ _Mione_ , trust me,” he murmured. Tenderly, Ron grasped only her eyelashes with his finger. She closed her eyes and felt the light pressure of his finger touching her eyelid over the lower portion of her eye. “Now,” he commanded. “Blink several times, rapidly.” Hermione did as she was told. He let go of the lower portion of her eye and touched her cheek. “Open.” He gently pulled down her eye again to see if the lash had moved. From the corner of her eye he found the offending object. “There” he smiled. “All clear,” he touched the eyelash that was now on her cheek and it stuck to his finger. 

“Don’t I get a wish?” Hermione asked breathlessly.

“Sure,” Ron said gazing between his finger and her beautiful eyes. “It’s just what you get for fluttering those long pretty eyelashes at a fellow?” Ron teased, in a barely audible voice. “Deadly weapons, they are?”

“As are your elbows, _Ronnie_!” Hermione quipped; with a voice that only he could hear. They shifted closer to each other. He was concentrating on her eye and she felt like she would melt. “I know what I want to wish for now...” she said quietly. The eyelash was gone but her hands hadn’t moved from his waist and his still cupped her cheek.

He smiled lopsidedly... she gravitated towards him, licking her lips. _Just over twelve hours ago we were kissing. Oh Merlin_ he realised _this is it. This is when we kiss in front of Harry and take US public._

A sob echoed through the Hall. Hermione and Ron sprang apart, knocking over Neville with a _thud_. They turned towards the noise and saw Lavender Brown running away. A surprised Neville looked towards Lavender as well and hardly noticing Luna appear by his side to help him up.

Seamus quickly followed Lavender out the door, shooting them a dirty look as he did.

He wasn’t the only one watching though. The whole hall, apart from Harry and Ginny, seemed to be watching the scene. Draco was leering at them like he was going to be sick. Quickly, Ron and Hermione went back to their meals. Hermione could help herself looking at Ron. Then, her peripheral vision, she saw Draco scowl than blanch. 

‘Is it my imagination or does the amazing bouncing ferret boy looking rather sick?’ Hermione whispered, trying to distract herself from wanting to snog Ron.

‘He can’t help it luv,’ Ron reassured her. ‘Conceited, pureblood maniac – seeing us happy must be enough to give him hairballs!’

Hermione smiled than giggled.

‘Or fleas,’ Ron chuckled too. He loved hearing her laugh; but it was better when he was the reason. They were genuinely happy. It shone from them; they gave each other a shy smile.

‘Ron,’ she said, suddenly feeling brave again. ‘Let’s never do that again?’

‘What?’ Ron replied feeling confused.

‘Let’s never let a misunderstanding get in the way of our _friendship_ ,’ she whispered, urging him with her eyes that friendship was the last thing on her mind.

Ron was just about to reply when Harry caught her eye and she shifted her attention to him. Unable to reply in any other way, he brushed his hand with hers and, finding her pinkie encased it with his own. Briefly, she squeezed it back as she continued to talk to Harry. For an irrational moment, he felt a pang of hurt that Hermione could switch so easily between them. Quickly, he shook it off but the memory remained.

Little did Ron know that this incident would come back to haunt him. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the THIRD time I’ve written that eyelash incident. First from Draco’s viewpoint in Magic-less CC: then replayed from Lavender’s in the third chapter of Seamus’ Night In. I have to say that it was worth it; Ron’s tenderness, that shift in their relationship. It’s something I search for as a reader and strive for as a writer. 
> 
> The one thing I hate about this chapter though is to the introduction of Ron’s misreading of their relationship – which will obviously end in him storming out of the tent. 
> 
> This fic took so long because I was asked for the full story of Ron and Hermione’s pre-task two kiss: it’s called One for Luck. Sparking a new Luck moment series... But more of that in my end notes... Next up is: A Second for Luck (OotP), Third time Lucky (OotP) finally May Luck Go Forth (HBP)...   
> JustSuperMione  
> Aka  
> She-Know-Must-Be-Reviewed

**Author's Note:**

> Find out in chapter two... The Kitchen’s, Quidditch pitch, what Ron did to McLaggen mixed with lots of R/Hr action...
> 
> I was nearly finished with the rest if this fic when I realised that something was missing: the break-up from Ron’s viewpoint. PLEASE bear in mind that this scene was something I never intended to write from their viewpoint. 
> 
> You can thank Seamus’ Night In for this it going this way. For the interweaving back missing moment’s universe; please refer to my profile. Not essential to understand this but makes the whole thing more fun.
> 
> I’ve spent many missing moment fic’s hinting at what happened this day... After the Apparation test then on the Quidditch pitch after the Ron-Lavender break-up. That means writing this fic has meant – remembering and reimagining what I felt happened. 
> 
> Perhaps the trickiest missing moment fic I’ve ever written. It ties into both HBP and DH canon as well as my own missing moment universe. This fic directly relates to: Seamus Day In/Night Out, Christmas Tradition Interrupted/At Last/Interrupted Again, Sad FM, Yule Brawl and Tomboy...  
> I love the comments.  
> JustSuperMione  
> aka  
> She-who-must-be-reviewed


End file.
